


no secret to anyone

by Kami_Nader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Bar, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: - Ты голубее океана и ясного неба. Смирись и успокойся, парень.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Оно просто появилось в моей голове и пошло поехало.  
> Совершено не продуманная работа. Всё выходило из под "пера" практически сразу. Придумывалось на ходу, так сказать.

Кит молчит, когда Аллура решительно тащит всех "развеяться". У них действительно была нелегкая неделя, и ребятам наверняка хочется повеселиться, хотя сам парень предпочел бы настоящий отдых в стиле дом-кровать-ноутбук. Кит молчит, когда ребята после полуторачасовой прогулки примечают какой-то бар и целенаправленно туда идут. Бары это не так уж плохо, наверное, один вечер потерпеть можно. Когане всё так же молчит, когда порядком развеселевшая Аллура требует продолжения приключений, и все идут искать ближайшее место тусовок. Но когда они таки находят клуб, привлекший внимание неоновой вывеской и полуголыми танцующими людьми за стеклом, Кит не выдерживает.

\- Серьезно? - Когане складывает руки на груди и хмурится, поочередно глядя на друзей. - Мы пойдём ТУДА?

\- Что такое? - Кэти щурится и хитро улыбается, - Твой внутренний латентный гей против?

\- Пидж, это вообще не... - Кит краснеет пятнами и медленно закипает, но Ханк кладет ему руку на плечо и ободряюще улыбается.

\- Смешно. И ты это знаешь, - Гаррет лишь закатывает глаза, когда Когане ворчит в ответ что-то неразборчивое. - Ну подумаешь гей-клуб, чего ты так реагируешь?

\- А тебе самому-то норм туда идти? - фыркает Кит и Аллура, задумчиво рассматривавшая танцовщиц за витриной, фыркает от смеха.

\- Хэй, с ним же Кэти. Она любому яйца скрутит, кто попытается клеить Ханка, - Когане понимает, что в словах подруги есть доля правды. Львиная доля. Малышка Кэти Холт отличается довольно резковатым характером. Хотя с самим Китом, конечно, не сравнить.

В клубе душно и как-то очень дымно. Полумрак вспыхивает неоновыми огнями цветомузыки, и лучи прожекторов скользят по живому морю людей, освещая ту или иную его часть. Когане практически мгновенно становится неуютно: слишком людно, слишком шумно, слишком близко. Аллура со счастливым визгом бросается в толпу, и Кэтти со своим парнем тут же мчатся за ней, чтобы не потерять жаждущую веселья подругу. Кит наблюдает за тем, как буксирующий малышку Пидж Ханк движется сквозь толпу, словно корабль. Сам же Когане высматривает около трёх барных стоек у трех разных стен и направляется к дальней, у которой народу практически нет. 

За баром оказывается на порядок спокойней, основная движуха происходит на танцполе и у платформ с танцорами. Взгляд Кита цепляется за ближайшую. Зря. Парень садится на высокий стул у бара и во все глаза начинает таращиться на парня, который танцует на специальном постаменте. Черт возьми. В узких штанах, обтягивающих идеальные ноги и упругую накачанную задницу, танцует, наверное, самый шикарный, из виденных Китом, мужчина. Собственно у танцующего кроме штанов ничего и нет, а потому в неоновом свете можно разглядеть кубики пресса, мощную шею со слегка вздувшимися венами. У него бионический протез, который совсем не портит танцора и выглядит ничуть не отталкивающе. Белая взмокшая челка прилипла ко лбу, и парень пятерней зачесывает её назад. Белые пряди смешиваются с черными. Взгляд слегка поддернутый пеленой. Когане наверное смотрится совсем нелепо, с отвисшей челюстью и завороженным взглядом.

\- Ты бы поближе подошел, что ли, - раздается внезапно голос, и Кит подпрыгивает, вцепляясь в барную стойку.

\- Какого... - парень резко поворачивается, чтобы наградить неизвестного колючим взглядом. Неизвестным оказывается бармен, тут же примирительно поднявший руки.

\- Спокойно, парень, - бармен, выглядящий совсем молодо, усмехается как-то до омерзения понимающе. Кит бросает быстрый взгляд на танцора и тут же отворачивается, садясь нормально за стойкой.

\- Мне бы чего-нибудь, - бубнит он, устало проводя рукой по лицу. Бармен хмыкает в ответ, но от комментария воздерживается. Через какое-то время перед Когане появляется стакан с непонятным содержанием непонятного цвета.

\- Ну и что это? - Кит просматривает стакан на свету, но все еще не понимает, что получил.

\- Ваше "чего-нибудь", сэр, - слегка кривляясь, отвечает бармен. - Да ты пей, пей, не отрава и не абсент, гарантирую.

Когане отпивает совсем чуть-чуть для проверки и удивлённо вскидывает брови. Он не чувствует в напитке ни горечи, ни зашкаливающего градуса, да и приторной сладости там нет. Лёгкая и вкусная штука средней крепости.

\- И что там? - Кит старается сосредоточить взгляд на чем-нибудь, чтобы подавить желание обернуться на платформу с танцором. А потому фокусирует взгляд на переливающемся бейдже бармена. Лэнс, значится там. Коротко и ясно.

\- Какая разница, если тебе понравилось и тебя взбодрило? - так называемый Лэнс пожимает плечами, протирая пару стаканов, - Но в следующий раз, будь конкретнее. Не всякий промо-коктейль может тебе понравиться.

\- Я запомню, - Когане ёрзает на высоком стуле и беспокойно бегает взглядом по полкам за спиной у бармена. Лэнс замечает это и снова как-то слишком уж понимающе улыбается.

\- Если хочешь, я могу сказать тебе его псевдоним и еще пару мелочей, - беззаботно бросает вслух бармен, и Кит тут же вскидывает на него пристальный взгляд.

\- Меня не интересуют парни, - тихо бормочет Когане, отпивая свой коктейль. Лэнс улыбается и за мгновение оказывается на другом конце бара. Две девушки заказывают что-то, хихикают и о чем-то перешептываются. Кит искоса наблюдает за тем, как обворожительно улыбаясь бармен, начинает наполнять чем-то шейкер. У Лэнса этого кожа смуглая, красивого такого оттенка, и белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами только подчеркивает это. А еще узкие брюки очень хорошо сидят на его... Кит вспыхивает маковым цветом и резко отворачивается, когда бармен, стоящий к нему полубоком, резко наклоняется, чтобы достать что-то из под барной стойки. Мда, и обтягивают эти брюки тоже отменно. Когда Лэнс возвращается к своему хмурому клиенту, тот уже сидит в майке, а толстовка его обвязана вокруг пояса.

\- Жарко у вас тут, - бурчит Кит, и бармен предлагает стакан воды. Однако клиент тычет в какой-то напиток из барного меню, и Лэнс с удивлением понимает, что парень просит у него "голубую лагуну". Возможно Кит ткнул не глядя, или промахнулся, но не моргнув и глазом бармен мгновенно замешивает напиток.

\- Ваша Голубая лагуна, - о да, ради такого выражения лица стоило это сделать. Когане смотрит на свой голубой напиток нечитаемым взглядом, а после смотрит на бармена.

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Отнюдь, всё по вашему заказу, - пожимает плечами Лэнс, - А знаешь, кто еще голубее чем эта жидкость? Ты. Голубее океана и ясного неба. И не кипятись. Я видел, как ты на меня пялился. Ты можешь успокоиться, здесь все свои, и никто не собирается тебя осуждать.

Кит сидит не шелохнувшись и каким-то стеклянным взглядом смотрит сквозь Лэнса. Бармен мысленно напрягается и думает, что нужно быть готовым ко всему, хоть к истерике, хоть к кулаку в лицо. Однако в один момент оцепенение спадает с Когане, и с тихим стоном он прячет лицо в ладонях. Лэнс победно хмыкает и собирается забрать у клиента Лагуну, чтобы приготовить ему что-то более подходящее. Золотое правило бармена - лучше переделать и расположить к себе клиента, чем потерять его. А терять этого клиента бармену сейчас очень не хочется. Но как только Лэнс пытается отодвинуть стакан, как Кит снова оживает и притягивает чёртов напиток к себе. И бармен с интересом наблюдает, как выбрасывая трубочку, Когане чуть ли не залпом осушает полстакана. У Кита в голове запутавшийся клубок из противоречий, и Лэнс всем своим видом показывает, что вертел он их что он может помочь этот клубок распутать.

\- Трубочка вообще-то не просто так была, - бармен задерживает взгляд на губах Когане на пару секунд. Дольше чем обычный взгляд, но ещё не откровенное разглядывание. Кит ничего не понимает и открывает рот, чтобы спросить, и Лэнс тут же усмехается, завидев пару голубых светящихся пятен на внутренней стороне губы.

\- Ты это о чем? - Когане всматривается в остатки коктейля. Обычная Голубая Лагуна. Вполне себе коктейль, вполне себе жидкий. Светится в темноте. Стоп, что? Кит тут же нашаривает телефон. И следующие пару минут Лэнс наблюдает за тем, как его клиент, высунув светящийся голубой язык, таращится в телефон.

\- Сделай селфи, отлично выглядишь, - бармен ловит на себе колкий взгляд брюнета и пожимает плечами. Лэнс, конечно, подкалывает парня, но совсем чуть-чуть. Тот действительно выглядит потрясно. Бледная кожа едва ли не сияет в неоновом свете, чёрная майка открывает вид на крепкие плечи и рельефные руки. Бармен ловит себя на мысли о том, как смотрелись бы их тела в... сочетании.

\- Итак, - бармен заставляет себя отвлечься от нарисованых воображением картин, - расскажешь почему у тебя проблемы со своим гейским я?

\- У меня проблемы в принципе с социумом, - бормочет Кит, допивая злосчастный коктейль, - я в нём не шарю. Мне тяжело общаться с людьми.

\- А твоя голубизна тут причём? - Лэнсу нравится как дёргается и хмурится брюнет от упоминаний его ориентации.

\- При том, что это ещё больше всё усложняет, - Когане опирается локтями на барную стойку и берет своё лицо в ладони, - Общаешься нормально с парнями и с девушками, по мере всех своих возможностей. А потом в какой-то момент понимаешь, что тебе нравятся парни и... Что-то меняется.

\- В тебе? Или в людях, - бармен успевает обслужить галдящую небольшую компанию и внимательно слушать. Кит морщится и пожимает плечами. Алкоголь немного дает в голову, и гомон толпы вперемешку с мощными битами становится лишь фоном. Когане слышит отчётливо лишь себя и Лэнса.

\- И то, и другое. Некоторые люди начинают относиться к тебе иначе. А при знакомстве с новыми, ты сам начинаешь париться о том, что тебя могут неправильно понять, - Когане думает о том, что наверное неплохо было бы что-то пожевать, и рассеяно скользит взглядом по меню с закусками.

\- Хм. Кажется я понял твою проблему, - говорит Лэнс, ставя перед парнем тарелку с канапешками (все бармены умеют читать мысли или только этот?), - Твоя проблема в том, что ты сам придумываешь себе проблемы.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркает Кит. Бармен хочет начать аргументировать, но тут с криком "Попался!" подбегает Аллура и заключает парня в объятия со спины. За подругой плетутся уже слегка подуставшие Гаррет и Пидж. Когане приобнимает слегка покачивающуюся Аллуру за талию, и Лэнс отмечает, что движение это совершенно легкое и естественное.

\- Ребята, где ваши глаза были? Почему она ещё больше никакая? - Кит с укором смотрит на друзей, пока Аллура распускает его хвост и ерошит ему волосы бормоча что-то про "совершенно пидорскую причёску".

\- Слушай, это ты её главная нянька, а не мы, - фыркает Кэти и тычет в бок своего парня, облизывающегося на канапе, - А вообще дай ты ей расслабиться, всё же норм.

\- Всё норм, особенно то, что ей завтра лекцию вести, - Когане берет подругу за плечи и легонько встряхивает, - Приём, Красный вызывает Принцессу, как слышно?

\- Слышно ааааатлично, приём, - Аллура повисает на друге, и тот смеётся. Лэнс в этот момент едва не роняет стакан. У Кита улыбка на миллион, и бармен абсолютно уверен, что не преувеличивает. Аллура ещё бормочет что-то про тупых студентов и чёртову кафедру. Когане улыбается так тепло, что Лэнс ловит себя на совершенно неуместном чувстве. Он завидует. Совсем немного завидует шикарной смуглой блондинке. Самую малость. Кит поворачивается к бармену и просит счёт. И Лэнс мысленно готов выть, потому что брюнет уже смотрит на него, но продолжает улыбаться. Когда дружная четвёрка собирается покидать клуб, бармен так сильно сжимает в пальцах стакан, что Кэти, заметившая это, боится, что тот лопнет.

\- Эй, Кит, - Лэнс зовёт парня по имени, которое успевает услышать в разговоре друзей, и брюнет оборачивается. Бармен протягивает ему свою визитку. - Твои проблемы не проблемы. И я могу тебе это доказать. Приходи.

\- Не дождёшься, - отвечает Когане. Но тут же улыбается. Немного не так как до этого. С каплей смущения и озорства.

Остаток ночи Лэнс работает на автопилоте. Улыбается клиентам кукольно, но мыслями возвращается лишь к тому короткому разговору. Вспоминает всё до мелочей. У того парня чёрные перчатки без пальцев. Пирсинг в ушах. А ещё чёртов маллет. Как там сказала его подруга? Совершенно пидорская прическа. Бармен хмыкает, протирая бар и вслушиваясь в перекрикивания официантов, убирающих зал. Образ Кита как-то очень плотно застревает в голове. Чёртов маллет.

Под конец смены, сидя на корточках в переулке с чёрного хода и выкуривая сигаретку, Лэнс всматривается в кирпичную стену дома напротив. Стена исписана всяческими ругательствами, номерами телефонов и граффити.

\- Неплохая была смена, - раздаётся голос в переулке, и Лэнс поднимает голову. Рядом стоит тот самый танцор, на которого залипал Когане. Сейчас в парне ни капли той порочности, видимо всё осталось на платформе. Но водолазка и джинсы сидят просто восхитительно.

\- Широ, мне кажется у меня проблема, - голос Лэнса хрипит от сигарет и прохладного утреннего воздуха. Друг опускает рядом на корточки и забирает у бармена сигарету. 

\- Влюбился? Или тебя отшили? - Широ склоняет голову набок и мягко улыбается. Лэнс мотает башкой. Влюбился? Да это просто смешно.

\- Пффф, нет... Но вкрашился, как последняя школьница.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bonebreakers & Goldcain - Something Just Like This - будильник Лэнса  
> Nicole Cross – Something Just Like This - рингтон Кита  
> И как темы для главы, на выбор.

\- I want something just like this, - бодро вещает будильник. Лэнс сквозь полудрёму улыбается в подушку. Откуда-то издалека доносится сирена и шум автострады. Прямо под окнами играет музыка и слышен гомон толпы. И Лэнс Макклейн улыбается как-то уж слишком довольно. Если бы сосед по комнате его увидел то точно швырнул бы в него подушку с криками "Что с тобой не так?!". Не то чтобы для Макклейна не естественно улыбаться, даже наоборот. Но эта улыбка особенная. Лэнс поворачивается на спину и потягивается до хруста. Будильник всё ещё бодро рассыпает трек, который парень нашёл ещё вчера. И Макклейн ничего не может поделать, текст песни ассоциируется с одним колючим брюнетом с чёртовым маллетом. Лэнс вспоминает точеные черты лица, острый взгляд и бледную кожу. У Макклейна есть дурацкая привычка идеализировать свои симпатии. Вот и сейчас он не уверен, был ли запавший ему в голову пару дней назад парень настолько шикарен, или же Лэнс успел навыдумывать. Макклейн вздыхает и, зевая, ерошит свои шоколадные волосы пятерней. Кит не звонил. Ни звонка, ни смс за два дня. Лэнс уже успевает убедить себя в том, что звонка он так и не дождётся, и что это нормально. Но перестать улыбаться, слушая песню, не может. И вспоминать дерзкого уставшего от себя брюнета тоже.

\- Если он и свяжется со мной, то наверняка лишь чтобы узнать о Широ, - произносит Лэнс в потолок, как только будильник затыкается. Эта мысль не портит настроение и совсем не расстраивает. Потому что Макклейн прекрасно понимает как горяч его друг. Такаши хорош и пожалуй даже слишком. Лэнсу ли не знать, он встречался с ним полгода. Это было давно, и парни смогли сохранить дружеские отношения. Широгане Такаши пример идеального бойфренда. Высокий, красивый, сексуальный и заботливый. И вот с последним у Лэнса были проблемы. "Мне не нужен папочка, Широ, мне нужен парень, который может быть мне другом". Слишком глупая причина для расставания с таким шикарным парнем как Широгане, Лэнс понимает. Но это дело давно минувших дней, и все мысли Макклейна заняты уже совсем другим парнем.

Лэнс садится на кровати и тянется к стулу за джинсами, когда его телефон внезапно оглушительно громко вибрирует по поверхности стола. От неожиданности парень падает с кровати. Макклейн хватает телефон и снимает вызов не глядя.

\- Hola, mamá, - парень почему-то убеждён, что в такое время в выходной ему может звонить только мама. Но из трубки раздаётся незнакомое покашливание.

\- Это Когане, - вещает желанный голос из динамика, осевшему на пол бармену, а после заминки добавляет, - Кит. Из клуба. Ну, маллет...

\- Совершенно пидорская прическа, я помню, - у Макклейна никак не выходит скрыть улыбку в голосе, потому что он на самом деле улыбается до ушей, подтягивая смуглые коленки к груди и утыкаясь в них лицом. На том конце провода фыркают и что-то бормочут про придурков.

\- Чтоб ты знал: визитка у тебя странная, - выдаёт внезапно Кит, - бармен-бариста-сиделка-консультант. Консультант чего?

\- Консультант по вопросам твоей ориентации, - отвечает Лэнс и замирает, ожидая гудков в трубке или ругателств. Язык обычно бежит вперёд мыслей. Но внезапно из динамика раздаётся хриплый смех, который теплом разливается в груди Макклейна. Парню кажется, что у этого утра зашкаливает процент офигенности. Весьма неожиданно Кит оказывается прямолинейным парнем и сразу спрашивает Лэнса о планах на день. Тот говорит, что Когане повезло, потому что у в расписании бармена сегодня всего одна пара и выходной на обеих подработках, так что... Макклейн находит взглядом часы.

\- Oh, dios no, - шепчет парень и, спотыкаясь и врезаясь в косяки, мчится на кухню. - Прости, mi angelito, если я не потороплюсь, то пары в моём расписании уже не будет.

Лэнс сбрасывает звонок и, чертыхаясь и собирая все углы в доме, торопится на учёбу.

///

Кит недоуменно смотрит на погасший дисплей. Разговор получился мягко говоря смазанный, не результативный и... милый. Когане разочаровано вздыхает и ерошит волосы. Он так долго решался позвонить, но в итоге даже о встрече договориться не смог. И что этот парень сказал там в конце? Mi... Что?

\- Спасибо, что дождался, - Пидж с силой хлопает друга по спине, а Аллура улыбается устало, но как всегда обворожительно. Когане протягивает подругам по банке с холодным кофе. В глазах блондинки вспыхивает благодарность, а Кэти мягко бодает друга головой под рёбра.

\- Ну, так и когда ты решишься звякнуть Мистеру Подкат? - Холт пытается подмигивать Киту обоими глазами по очереди, но выходит, что она просто слишком часто моргает. Когане смущенно бурчит, что не её ума дело, и разочарованно стонет, видя как начинают блестеть глаза девушек.

\- О боже, да ты уже, - Аллура смотрит восхищённо. - Вы договорились о встрече?

\- Мы не... - Кит хочет поделиться с девушками своим разочарованнием, как его внезапно прерывает сообщение. Когане с минуту всматривается в дисплей. После чего резко блокирует экран и убирает телефон в карман, краснея кончиками ушей. - Да, договорились. Я зайду за ним в универ.

\- Ооооо, - подруги хитро улыбаются, а Пидж и вовсе поигрывает бровями. Кит смеётся в ответ, но осекается, вспоминая кое-что.

\- Кэт, а... Что значит "mi angelito"? - на самом деле Когане догадывается, с английским у него порядок, и понять фразу на близком языке в общем-то не трудно. Но убедиться хочется.

\- Что? Ну, это... Мой маленький ангел или мой ангелочек. А что? - Пидж озадаченно склоняет голову набок, но, замечая стремительно краснеющего друга, вопит чуть ли не на всю улицу, - Не может быть!

Кит думает о том, что всё это очень плохая идея. Но всё же он нащупывает телефон в кармане, и руки так и чешутся проверить его на наличие новых сообщений. Когане улыбается, сам не понимая почему. "Потому что с тобой активно флиртует красавчик, - говорит Аллура перед тем как друзья прощаются, - И тебе это чертовски нравится".

///

Лэнс почти сгрызает свой карандаш, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. До конца не самой интересной лекции ещё пятнадцать минут. Из окна этой аудитории арку на выходе из университета видно плохо. Но Макклейн всё равно периодически тянет шею и высматривает дурацкую причёску. Парень проверяет смс-ки на телефоне и видит лишь пришедшую десять минут назад. "Ты любишь содовую?".

Когда лекция заканчивается Макклейн стартует из кабинета так, что чуть не выносит двери. И только на крыльце корпуса он тормозит. И чего это он вообще так суетится? Нужно встретить этого парня с максимально нейтральным выражением лица, решает Лэнс. Но когда он выходит из арки и видит Когане на скамейке в паре метров от неё, то совершенно дурацкая искренняя улыбка расцветает на лице. Кит вертит в руках бутылку с лимонадом и провожает взглядом группки студентов. Заметив Лэнса брюнет резко встаёт со скамейки, но подходит медленно и неспешно. Макклейн хмыкает. Не он один оказывается волнуется.

\- Да, я определённо всё это не придумал, - с довольным видом говорит Лэнс, рассматривая парня с головы до ног.

\- Что именно? - Кит потягивает ему стеклянную бутылку, покрывшуюся мелкими капельками.

\- Ты действительно горяч, - хмыкает Макклейн. Бутылка выскальзывает из рук Когане, но у бармена отличная реакция. Бутылка почти мгновенно ловится в воздухе. Лэнс подмигивает в ответ на возмущеный взгляд.

\- Значит и мне тогда не показалось - ты правда невыносим, - ворчит Кит, но тут же улыбается, когда Макклейн пытается состроить делано оскорбленную мину. - Пройдёмся?

И наверное Когане имел ввиду "Прогуляемся по городу в течении нескольких часов, не затыкаясь ни на минуту". Потому что так и получается. Лэнс болтает, конечно, немного больше и громче Кита, но и из того не приходится тянуть слова клешнями. Парни поочерёдно водят друг друга по любимым местами, обсуждают фильмы, друзей и учебу, перекусывают уличной едой. Только когда небо постепенно начинает окрашиваться в персиковый цвет, парни вспоминают о том, что причина у встречи была определённая. Кит смеётся искренне, когда Макклейн плюхается на песок на небольшом пляже у набережной. Потому что у Лэнса всё получается забавно, с каким-то лишь ему присущим особенным шармом.

\- У нас есть ещё пара часов до того, как детское время закончится, - широко ухмыляется бармен. - Поведай же мне свою Голубую историю.

\- А что будет после того, как закончится детское время? - спрашивает Кит, опускаясь на песок рядом с шатеном. Макклейн сканирует собеседника каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, а после пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, в тыкву ты не превратишься, но может добрый Крёстный фей Лэнси-Лэнс разберётся с твоими печалями, - Когане хмыкает в ответ на эту тираду и задумчиво всматривается туда, где персиковое небо сливается с водной гладью. Кит не знает с чего начинать и как вообще изливать душу. С друзьями это выходит как-то само по себе. Новый знакомый сидит рядом, не сверлит его выжидающим взглядом, не дёргает и не канючит. Лэнс находит себе занятием поинтереснее. А именно - чертить пальцем на песке забавные рисунки. Там появляется весьма мультяшная версия Кита с мега-растрёпанным маллетом и недовольной рожицей. 

\- Не похож ни разу, - усмехается Кит. И сам не зная, как и почему внезапно начинает говорить. Говорит о том, матери не помнит вовсе, а отца не стало, когда ему было десять. О том, что расти в приюте, полном жестоких детей, такое себе удовольствие, а осознавать внезапно свою ориентацию там - тем более. Брюнет рассказывает о том, как в средней школе впервые признался парню. И не то чтобы он чего-то ожидал, он вполне понимал, что Лотор тот ещё мудак. Он никому не рассказал об ориентации Кита, но отшил его, и парень чувствовал себя словно оплёваным. После этого в старших классах он пару раз встречался с девушками, но как-то быстро стало ясно, что с ними ему не по пути. А потом экзамены, выпускной, заселение в общагу и бесконечное сублимирование в учебу в универе. И вот, ему двадцать три, осталось лишь полгода учебы и можно продолжать жить в гордом одиночестве...

\- ...плача и дроча по ночам, - заканчивает за парня Лэнс, и его пихают в плечо. С тихим смехом бармен заваливается на песок, ловит усмешку Кита, пытаясь получше подобрать слова. - Скажи-ка мне, маллет, сколько у тебя друзей.

\- Двое, - незадумываясь отвечает Когане, а после добавляет, - трое, думаю парень Кэти считается.

\- И твои друзья, это очаровательные леди из клуба? - уточняет Лэнс, и получая утвердительный кивок, уточняет. - Ты ведь не корефанишься с парнями не потому что решил избегать близкого общения с представителями мужского пола?

\- Что? Это же глупо... - говорит Кит, но выглядит слегка сконфужено. Макклейн фыркает и закатывает глаза. Как по-детски, избегать проблему годами, лишь бы не решать её. С другой стороны, не Лэнсу судить. У него самого большая счастливая семья, где все (или почти все) совершенно легко и без негатива приняли его ориентацию. У парня никогда не было серьёзных проблем с пассиями, и с ярой гомофобией он не сталкивался. А потому ему точно не понять, какого было в приюте, и какого это жить "в шкафу". Лэнс это прекрасно осознаёт, но ему кажется чертовски несправедливым то, что такой потрясающий парень как Кит не может просто жить в своё удовольствие. А ещё Макклейн понимает, что ему, как человеку максимально прямолинейному и клином выбивающему клин, вряд ли получится нормально сломать рамки, в которые себя вогнал его новый знакомый.

\- Вот что, мистер Маллет, - Лэнс потягивается, вставая с песка и отряхивая джинсы. - в эту пятницу в том самом судьбоносном клубе, будет большая тусовка. Приходи. Полвечера будет моя смена, а потом я свободен. Покажу тебе как надо развлекать и подскажу о чем в таких местах стоит думать, а что нужно смело оставить за дверью. Как тебе идея?

Кит соглашается на удивление быстро. И знал бы Макклейн какой это на самом деле прогресс. Когане действительно почти не раздумывает. День проведённый с новым знакомым оказался гораздо лучше, чем он себе представлял. В воображении брюнета они должны были потонуть в атмосфере неловкости и гробовой тишины, но этого не было. Да и сейчас, неспешно шагая с барменом до ближайшего метро, Киту кажется, что с Лэнсом так и не могло быть совсем. Уже на перроне, в ожидании поезда шатен говорит что-то об ассоциациях. Сквозняк гуляющий в метрополитене треплет шоколадную чёлку парня, и изредка раздувает его футболку парашютом. Когане кажется, что Макклейн специально носит безразмерные футболки, чтобы скрыть... что? Своё стройное подтянутое тело? Нет, Кит не видел лично, но белая рубашка к телу, ещё с того самого вечера очень вовремя вспоминается. Лэнс видит пристальный взгляд из под смоляной чёлки и хочет было ляпнуть что-то колкое, но тут у Когане начинает звонить мобильник.

\- Oh, I want something just like this, - напевает женский голос под гитарный бой, и Макклейну кажется, что ему послышалось. Брюнет снимает вызов и хмурится, вслушиваясь в голоса из динамика. В итоге парень бросает быстрое "Скоро буду, и нет, никому кроме Ханка нельзя на мою кухню, особенно вам, женщины".

\- Прости, мне пора, ребята неожиданно решили завалиться ко мне в общагу, - Кит улыбается краешком губ, словно извиняясь. Лэнс лишь машет рукой и удивлённо наблюдает, как Когане бросается обратно к эскалатору, поднимающемуся наверх. Бармен набирает новый контакт в телефонной книжке и после ровно двух гудков говорит ничего не успевшему сказать Киту:

\- Зачем ты спускался, если твоё общежитие на этой станции? - на том конце провода лишь шум метрополитена и спустя мгновение тихий вздох.

\- Хотел ещё немного поболтать с тобой, - и видимо в этот момент пропадает сеть, потому что звонок обрывается, и Макклейн проклинает подземку с её нестабильной связью. 

Кит Когане же выныривает из подземного перехода красный, как мак, и мысленно материт себя. Он совсем не привык говорить такие вещи. Парням особенно. Чертовски симпатичными парнями тем более.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing But Thieves - Honey Whiskey

Кит чувствует себя максимально неловко. Складывает руки на груди и хмурится, но на Аллуру это не действует ни в коей мере. Девушка и бровью не ведёт, продолжая рыться в шкафу друга. Парень проклинает тот день, когда друзья затащили его в гей-клуб - Кит никак не ожидал, что пойдёт туда снова. О чем он думал, когда соглашался? Думал ли? Трудно понять, ведь возвращаясь к событиям того злополучного вечера, Когане может вспомнить лишь запах моря и глаза цвета океана, такого как на картинках в интернете, лазурного и сияющего на солнце. А еще вспоминаются едва остывший песок и голос засевший где-то глубоко. Это не влюблённость, вовсе нет, Кит уверен, ведь он почти разучился влюбляться. Это просто отсутствие опыта, и вполне логичное смущение и влечение к вполне красивому (красивому же?) парню.

\- Я, пожалуй, не должна удивляться, что в твоём гардеробе нет ничего подходящего, - рассуждает Аллура, отбраковывая вещи одну за другой, - Но твоя Принцесса спасёт тебя в любой ситуации, ты же знаешь?

\- Аллура, хватит. Я не хочу туда идти, - парень вымученно стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями. - Это с самого начала была плохая идея. Я настоящий идиот!

\- Почему же ты тогда согласился? - девушка задумчиво вертит в одной руке серую толстовку, а в другой черную косуху, совершенно не обращая внимания на страдающего друга.

\- Не знаю, я расслабился... Потерял бдительность, - Когане плюхается на свою кровать и запускает пальцы в волосы, ероша их. Это действительно в духе Кита, в последний момент спасовать перед, казалось бы, такой простой вещью. Вечеринка... Для чего он не создан, так это для подобных мероприятий и мест. Толпа - это не про Кита. Как и шум. Аллура присаживается рядом, смотрит так понимающе и словно немного с жалостью. Совсем как в детстве, когда Когане еще совсем мальчишкой хмуро скрипел зубами на мероприятиях по типу школьных мюзиклов, а Аллура крепко держала его за руку, словно говоря "Ещё немного и это закончится".

\- Эй, Красный Паладин, - девушка легонько постукивает парня по лбу пальчиком в том месте, где брови грозно свелись к переносице, - Ты же самый смелый воин во Вселенной, разве нет?

\- Глупо приплетать сюда наши детские игры, - бурчит парень, однако хмуриться перестаёт, Аллура улыбается как-то грустно, и это сейчас волнует его больше, чем собственные недовольства. Подруга пожимает плечами.

\- Время бежит слишком быстро, Кит. Ещё немного и игры могут совсем уйти в прошлое, - блондинка возвращается к поиску "сокровищ" в шкафу, - Тебе двадцать три, когда как не сейчас отрываться, искать себя и нужного человека?

\- Как будто так просто его найти, - тихо ворчит Когане, - когда узнаешь, где найти парня-гея, рядом с которым можно будет расслабиться и быть собой - позвони мне... Эй!

В брюнета прилетает чёрная футболка, прямо в лицо. Аллура улыбается радостно и немного с хитринкой, словно друг сказал что-то глупое, очевидное и... Кита коротит, и в какой-то момент он вспоминает совсем другую улыбку. Острую, яркую и открытую. Улыбку, что так и говорит: "Забудь о своих проблемах". И хочется забыть. Забыть всё кроме яркой улыбки и синевы глаз. Когане отворачивается от понимающего взгляда подруги. От похода в клуб он точно не отвертится. Да и, признаться честно, отмазываться теперь не очень-то и хочется. Это не влюблённость, вовсе нет. Просто Лэнс Макклейн слишком очаровательная зараза, и Кит обещал. Обещания нужно сдерживать. Верно?

///

На телефоне мелькает уведомление "Новое сообщение. Пидорская причёска", и Лэнс совершенно беззастенчиво хихикает. Отвлекается от протирания стаканов, несмотря на возмущение напарника, и строчит в ответ, забывая пунктуацию, но с лихвой восполняя это тоннами эмодзи. Переписка с Китом - лучшее, что случалось с кубинцем за последнее время. Новый друг не жалует смайлики и первое время пишет достаточно отрывисто и лаконично. Но вскоре Лэнсу удаётся развести парня на сообщения более длинные, эмоциональные, иногда даже с опечатками и посылом к черту всех знаков препинания. Парни многое узнают друг о друге за эти дни. Лэнс любит поп-музыку и хип-хоп, горланить и танцевать под любимые песни - святое. Кит любит альтернативу, инди, и металл. У него даже где-то завалялась гитара, и Когане искренне удивляется, когда Лэнс говорит, что тоже умеет играть. Макклейн любит мелодрамы и детективные сериалы, Киту нравятся ужасы и научная фантастика, но они оба обожают "Клинику" и "Друзей".

"Мы ужасно разные, знаешь, маллет, ты просто невыносимый мрачный зануда)"  
"Я хотя бы не девочка-подросток, застрявшая в теле парня"  
"Эй! То, что мне нравится Ханна Монтана не даёт тебе никакого права так меня оскорблять латентное ты чудовище!"  
"Прости, это право появилось у меня, как только ты озвучил свои жуткие пристрастия. Ты даже не подготовил меня к этому, перед тем как завести в красную комнату обычно предупреждают"  
"Я тебе открылся! доверил самое дорогое! А ты! ты... Стой. Это что была отсылка к Пятидесяти оттенкам серого?  
"Кит?"  
"Кит ты же знаешь что ты спалился? Ты либо смотрел этот фильм, либо ты очень сведущ в бдсм-практиках, и я не знаю, что поражает меня сейчас больше..."  
"ПРОСТО ЗАМОЛЧИ, ЛЭНС"

Макклейн хохочет, сгибаясь над барной стойкой, пока не получает смачный шлепок по затылку от Мэтта. Лэнс возмущенно дует губы, но тут же выпрямляется по стойке смирно. Прямо к ним направляется старший менеджер клуба. Очки у Адама как-то недобро сверкают, и барменам искренне хочется верить, что они не косячили. О чем речь, смена ведь только началась! Адам же устало плюхается на высокий стул, мрачно проходится взглядом по полкам и требует виски. Мэтт и Лэнс переглядываются, но всё же. А вдруг это тест? Менеджер выпивает почти залпом, и Макклейн крабом движется в сторону подсобки. Потому что шестое чувство подсказывает шатену, что проблема явно в нём, а может он преувеличивает и просто привык немножко быть центром косяков и проблем. В подсобке телефон неожиданно разливается трелью, и Лэнс автоматически принимает вызов, едва не выронив смартфон из рук.

\- Hola?

\- Лэнс, мы не знакомы, но скажу сразу, сделай так, чтобы наш мальчик оооочень хорошо провел вечер, - женский словно даже детский голос из трубки озадачивает парня, и он смотрит на дисплей. "Пидорская прическа". Бармен усмехается. Крики "Пидж верни телефон! Ханк отпусти меня сейчас же!" звучат почти как музыка. Он буквально слышит нотки стыда и отчаяния в таком уже знакомом голосе.

\- Не волнуйтесь, señorita, ваш друг вернётся домой опьяненный алкоголем, атмосферой и может быть КЕМ-ТО еще, si me entiende, - Лэнс договаривает эту фразу, и тут же его глаза лезут на лоб. На него смотрят двое четырехглазых, один испуганно, второй хмуро. - А теперь мне пора работать, передайте маллету, что он не может не прийти!

Адам устало проводит ладонью по лицу и тащит Макклейна из подсобки, отчитывая за мобильник на рабочем месте, за заготовки про которые Лэнс забыл, и что-то там еще про... Широ? А Широ-то что?

///

У входа в клуб Кит замирает и недоверчиво смотрит на маняще-мигающую неоновую надпись. "Heaven". Несмешно. Совсем несмешно. Когане кажется, что он стоит перед своими персональными вратами в ад, где для него точно отведён отдельный котёл и особенный демон. У демона этого глаза цвета ясного неба, и оливково-смуглая кожа пахнет солнцем и морем. Ну, так Киту кажется. Парень наблюдает за потоком людей, тянущихся ко входу, вслушивается в басы, доносящиеся из глубины помещения, и думает, что совсем не хочет проходить долбанный фейс-контроль в одиночку. В прошлый раз он его почти не запомнил, спасибо шумным друзьям и легкому подпитию. И стоит только Киту двинуться в конец очереди, как его внезапно, но очень мягко хватают за руку.

\- Какого... - Когане давится воздухом и всеми дальнейшими словами. Ему улыбается тот самый восхитительный танцор, от которого он не мог отвести взгляд в прошлый раз. Как же Лэнс его называл?

\- Я Широ, и Лэнс попросил привести тебя, - великолепный парень зачесывает свою белую челку назад бионическим протезом (о, чертово дежавю!) и по-доброму усмехается, - он сказал, что ты скорее всего топчешься где-то недалеко от входа.

\- Да я... Нет... То есть... - у Кита в голове каша, он абсолютно точно не привык ко вниманию, тем более от таких шикарных парней. Черт возьми, он даже не помнит, когда стоял в последний раз рядом с таким красавчиком. Широ уверенно ведёт его мимо охраны на входе, подмигивая им и отвечая на какую-то беззлобную шутку. Они, естественно, проходят без очереди. Когане глупо улыбается, совершенно неожиданно чувствуя себя немножко избранным. По знакомому маршруту они направляются к дальней барной стойке. Сегодня Лэнс там не один, с ним какой-то всклоченный парень в смешных круглых очках, они тихо препираются, периодически тычут друг друга локтями, но не перестают улыбаться. Кит снова ловит себя на мысли, что белый Макклейну безумно идёт. Белоснежные рубашки барменов сияют в неоновом свете, и глаза Лэнса будто две синие неоновые лампы. Завораживают.

\- Лэнси-Лэнс вызывает Маллет, как слышно, бро, - Кит вздрагивает и моргает пару раз, фыркает и отворачивается. Он вовсе не залипал нет, и его вовсе не смущает, что Широ только отпустил его руку, ага, да.

\- Я здесь из-за тебя, - Кит кивает на барную стойку, складывая руки на груди, - с тебя выпивка за то, что я приложил максимум усилий и покинул свою зону комфорта.

\- Оооооу, мой малыш растёт, я так горжусь тобой, - Макклейн смеётся, тянется через стойку и треплет волосы брюнета, и усмехается, когда тот шипя отшатывается. Кит в ужасе - почему у этого парня такие длинные конечности. Он вообще весь какой-то длинный, тонкий, грациозный, и Когане правда не понимает почему продолжает в своей голове череду этих внезапных ассоциаций. Он лишь недовольно хмурится и по сияющему лицу бармена видит, что тот прекрасно понимает, что это всё напускное. Кит рад видеть его, но не знает как показать это. Лэнсу и не нужно. Он рассматривает Кита и отмечает, что тот выглядит максимально просто, но тем не менее потрясно. Черная футболка обтягивает неожиданно рельефный стройный торс, черные джинсы облегают крепкие ноги, тяжелые черные ботинки очень вписываются в представления Лэнса о "рок-стороне" парня. Его волосы снова стянуты в черный хвостик, и Маклейн не знает мило это или сексуально. 

\- Раз уж так гордишься мной, мне нужна награда, - фыркает Когане, а после мысленно бьет себя по лицу. Черт возьми, он что флиртует с Лэнсом, что б его, Макклейном? Кто-нибудь скажите, что это не звучало как флирт. Лэнс хитро щурится и придвигает к Киту два стакана. Стоп, два? Широ берет стакан и легонько касается им стакана Кита. Отпивает, покачиваясь в такт музыке, и говорит сияющему Лэнсу какие-то комплименты, в которые Когане практически не вслушивается, осушая стакан.

\- Ну, что ж, - бармен довольно потирает ладони, - я слишком занят работой сейчас, поэтому твоя награда сейчас поведет тебя развлекаться?

\- Что? - Кит даже не успевает повторить эту фразу про себя, как вдруг Широ снова берет его за руку, улыбается настолько по-неземному, что хочется ущипнуть себя, и проверить не сон ли это. 

\- Потанцуем? - произносит Широ, и тянет ничего не понимающего парня в сторону танцпола. Когане бросает умоляющий взгляд на Макклейна, и тот показывает ему жест "окей" и по-дурацки дёргает бровями. В толпе танцующих тесно и жарко, несмотря на то, что включили относительно медленную песню, чтобы передохнуть, или чтобы у парочек был шанс романтично повисеть друг на друге, кто знает. Кит смотрит на Широ, мнётся и улыбается совсем неуверенно. Где-то слева мелькает своей острой улыбкой Лэнс, и Когане расслабленно выдыхает. Пока этот парень, затащивший его снова в этот клуб здесь, брюнет почему-то спокоен.

\- Ну так что, - Широ кладёт руки на плечи Кита и тому остаётся лишь положить свои на пояс танцора, - будем танцевать или вернёмся к бару?

Такаши выглядит доброжелательным и максимально расслабленным. Чуточку порочным, но не намеренно и направлено, а сам по себе. Когане дёргает уголком губ смущённо и ищет взглядом шатена. Вот блин. Лэнс лишь показывает ему пальцы вверх и подмигивает. Кит шумно сглатывает.

\- Можем и потанцевать... - отвечает он, мужчина склоняется к нему, горячо шепча, и Когане стоит не малых усилий понять смысл и не потерять рассудок.

\- Расслабься, Кит. Это просто танец, - у Широ в глазах пляшут черти, видит Бог. А на губах улыбка самая нежная на свете. Как природа вообще допустила такие контрасты? Кит покачивается в такт музыки и движений чужих крепких бёдер. Широ горячий. Во всех смыслах, его кожа, его дыхание, просто невыносимо. А взгляд при этом такой понимающий, такой добрый. Кит тихо смеётся шуткам старшего и наконец-то расслабляется. Они медленно покачиваются в такт и переговариваются. Широ максимально открытый, он располагает к себе всё больше с каждым словом, с каждой улыбкой. Кит даже начинает робко улыбаться в ответ, потому что как можно не? Танцор говорит, что его зовут Такаши, и младшему парню эта информация кажется какой-то личной и даже интимной. Его зовут Такаши, ему двадцать восемь, он подрабатывает здесь, пару лет, хотя основной его заработок - это автомастерская, которую он держит вместе с кузеном. Когане искренне пытается понять как же Широ решил совмещать ремонт авто и... танцы в гей-клубе? Но спрашивать не решается. Наверное на его лице отражается всё, потому что Такаши тихо смеётся и говорит, что ему не хватало уверенности в себе после потери руки, и спасибо за это место и душевное спокойствие надо сказать Лэнсу. Кит чувствует какие-то особенные нотки в голосе танцора, но никак не может разобрать, что же именно не так. Музыка сменяется на более быструю, более соответствующую клубам, и Кит тушуется, потому что атмосфера и момент кажутся разрушенными. Но Широ доказывает обратное. Он начинает танцевать, соответствующе и видит небо, Кит заворожен, как кролик удавом. Такаши усмехается, а в невыразимо добрых глазах блестят смешинки. И спустя мгновение они уже танцуют вместе, касаясь едва-едва, а потом резко вжимаясь друг в друга, так что можно почувствовать жар дыхания партнера, и снова отдаляясь и танцуя словно каждый сам по себе. Широ смотрит прямо в глаза, и Киту кажется, что ему хотят что-то сказать. И Когане очень не хочет прогадать.

А за барной стойкой сдаёт смену смуглый бармен. Смотрит долго, пристально, вдруг обернутся, вдруг вспомнят про него. Спустя пару минут Лэнс курит, в подворотне у одного из запасных выходов. Сигаретный дым поднимается вверх, а настрой Макклейна плывет куда-то вниз. Он даже не расстроен или что-то вроде этого. В конце концов это всё была его идея. Он изначально планировал знакомство Кита и Широ, ведь первому так нужно открыться и принять себя, а второй как нельзя лучше комфортит других, и ему так хочется довериться. Лэнс более чем уверен, что план был идеален. Он просто... Словно совсем чуть-чуть разочарован. В себе. 

\- Кто ж знал, что ты так плохо себя знаешь, придурок, - усмехается бармен, вдавливая окурок в кирпичную стену. И кто знал, что именно сегодня Адам спросит у него, у Лэнса, а правда ли, что они с Такаши встречались. Спросит так, словно это, что-то значит для него. - Кажется я проебался...


	4. Chapter 4

Кит тихо прикрывает дверь в комнату и скидывает ботинки. Парень устало прислоняется к стене и глухо бьётся о неё затылком пару раз. Не сильно, но ощутимо. Удивительная ночь позади. Всё прошло словно сон, прекрасный, удивительный сон, будто чья-то совсем другая жизнь. Но остался осадок, совершенно горький, казалось бы, необъяснимый. И как бы Кит не отрицал - он лучше всех понимает свои собственные чувства. Осадком на сердце сейчас именно то, что один обворожительный и хитрожопый бармен-кубинец не отвечает на смс, а Киту хочется очень многое сказать. Когане смотрит на часы и хмыкает. Неудивительно, что Лэнс ему не отвечает. В семь утра, да и после смены в клубе, тот скорее всего видит десятый сон. Кит плетётся в комнату и падает в вечно не заправленную постель прямо в одежде. Усталость наваливается волной, и перед тем как уснуть парень вспоминает мягкий тембр танцора из клуба: его сильные руки и тепло объятий, и ласковое "Ты молодец, Кит".

///

\- Лэнс, ты собираешься на пары или нет? - Мэтт смотрит на одеяльно-пледовую груду на кровати и вздыхает. - Что-то случилось, Макклейн?

\- Не, не бро, - отзывается слишком бодрый для восьми утра голос, - я просто подустал и кажется совсем чутка приболел, так что, пожалуй, пропущу сегодня.

\- . . . Не ты ли гнался за стипендией с самого первого курса? - озадаченно склоняет голову набок сосед. - Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

\- Ты золото, а не сосед, Мэтти, но мне правда ничего не надо, - Лэнс даже высовывается из-под одеял и слабо улыбается, - я просто хочу отдохнуть денек.

Мэтью Холт внимательно смотрит на соседа сквозь толстые линзы. После чего, лишь пожимает плечами и скрывается за дверью. Стоит только дверному замку щелкнуть, как Макклейн вновь падает лицом в подушку и натягивает одеяло на голову. Одеяльный кокон мерно опускается и поднимается. И там, под толщей тканей, Лэнс Макклейн хмурится и немигающим взглядом сверлит темноту. В его телефоне смс с текстом: "Нам надо поговорить. ЭТО ВАЖНО", и парень совсем не хочет думать, о чем будет этот разговор.

Мэтт на выходе из дома набирает один из контактов:

\- Широ? Лэнс спрятался в Одеяльном городе. Не знаю, что произошло, но... Лучше тебя никто не справится, ты знаешь.

///

Долго спать Киту не пришлось, долбёж в дверь будит его уже в десять утра, и парень мысленно проклинает своих слишком нетерпеливых друзей. В том, что это они, он ни капли не сомневается. Ребята вчера провожали его как в последний путь, плюс он слышит их громкие голоса за дверью. Кит тихо стонет и мнет пальцами лицо. Нужно больше сна, определённо. Стоит парню распахнуть дверь, как его друзья тут же затыкаются, натягивая на лица очень вежливые улыбочки. Девушки смотрят на него, не мигая, и Когане хрипло просит их пройти и не торчать на пороге. В полной тишине ребята разуваются и идут на кухню за полуживым Китом, которому срочно нужен кофе. Аллура обгоняет друга и начинает заниматься кофе-машинкой, и парень с благодарностью улыбается ей, прежде чем рухнуть за стол и чудовищно зевнуть. У Кэтти Холт в голове, видимо, был какой-то таймер. И как только он дошел до нуля, она решила, что выдержала все правила приличия.

\- Итааааак, - протягивает девушка, садясь напротив парня и сверкая линзами очков, - никак не могу понять по твоему виду: прошла ли ночь хорошо или отвратительно.

\- Пидж, - Аллура с укором смотрит на подругу, ставя перед ней и Китом чашки с ароматным напитком. Кит издаёт какой-то хрипло-булькающий звук, отдалённо напоминающий благодарность. И лишь после глотка живительного кофе, он всё ещё с сомнением, но делится впечатлениями.

\- Вы знаете, я не хотел туда идти, - Кит прячет лицо в ладонях и бормочет, не открывая пунцовеющее лицо, - но было чудесно. Словно не моя жизнь вовсе.

\- Слава. Святым. Яйцам, - Пидж хлопает в ладоши так громко, что все вздрагивают. - Чувак, мы верили и надеялись, что в этот раз ты не напортачишь. Ну, рассказывай! Как этот чудесный парень с обворожительным голосом тебя клеил? Он самого начала на тебя запал, это даже отрицать глупо. Ханк, кстати, на практике, и, вспоминая того бармена, он просил передать тебе, что это идеальный для тебя вариант, он пупком это чувствует.

\- Кэт, дай ему уже хоть что-нибудь сказать, - смеётся Аллура и осекается, видя, с каким каменным лицом и опущенными плечами Кит сверлит экран своего телефона. - Кит? Всё в порядке?

\- Ну, учитывая то, что этот самый "идеальный вариант для меня" мне не отвечает, наверное, не совсем в порядке.

\- Иииии стоп. Ничего не понимаю, - Холт хмурится, поправляя очки, - разве вы не всю ночь вместе в клубе провели или... О боже, Когане, ты что переночевал у него и ушел ни слова не сказав? Ты...

\- Нет, - Кит вымученно стонет и слегка прикладывается лбом о поверхность стола, и, не поднимая головы, продолжает, - не у него...

Только в этот момент Кит Когане понимает, что кажется очень сильно налажал.

///

Такаши стоит напротив двери в чужую квартиру и рассматривает запасной ключ на своей ладони. Если быть честным, он думал, что ему никогда больше не придётся им пользоваться. То есть да, они с Лэнсом друзья и всегда готовы быть опорой друг для друга, просто... Просто в последние пару лет Широ не видел повода и смысла появляться в съемной квартире пусть и друга, но бывшего парня. Однако у Широ уверенности в том, что он может быть здесь, теперь вагон. Одна из причин пишет ему сообщения с забавными стикерами с самого утра, и у Такаши от этого улыбка лезет на лицо совершенно непроизвольно. Другая причина вчера сидела на его кровати, ерошила собственные волосы и толкала такую искреннюю и горячую речь о том, какой Лэнс Макклейн, чёрт возьми, потрясающий, что Широ более чем уверен: если он нашёл в себе уверенность двигаться дальше, то Лэнс тем более найдёт.

В квартире тишина разбавляется шумом из динамиков. Такаши находит Лэнса в его комнате. Парень сидит на диване, завернувшись в плед. Он всё ещё в пижаме, и, судя по его внешнему виду, никуда кроме кухни он отсюда не двигался. В руках у Макклейна банка с шоколадным мороженным, на экране его ноутбука мелькает какая-то трансляция на Нэтфликсе, но сам Лэнс словно смотрит куда-то сквозь экран.

\- Всё так плохо, что в ход пошло мороженное? - спрашивает Такаши, мягко улыбаясь. Макклейн вздрагивает и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону Широ. Он смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем до него доходит.

\- Такаши? - у Лэнса голос хриплый и такой потерянный, что у Широгане всё внутри сжимается в предательской нежности. Лэнс давно не называл его по имени. Такаши медленно подходит и осторожно присаживает на край кровати. Макклейн явно что-то медленно переваривает в своей голове. - А ты разве... Ты не должен... Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Ну, Мэтт послал мне сигнал СОС, потому что одеяльный город не забирает тебя просто так: ты слишком деятельный, чтобы жить в нём, - пожимает плечами Широ и кивает на банку в руках Макклейна. - И как я вижу ты действительно расстроен.

Лэнс переводит взгляд на банку. Сверлит её нечитаемым взглядом с минуту. А после отставляет в сторону и прячет лицо в дрожащих ладонях. Широ кусает губы, потому что не знает, что должен делать. Ему стоит обнять Лэнса? Будет ли это правильно? Нужно ли тому это сейчас? Такаши кладёт ладонь на острое плечо бармена и крепко сжимает его.

\- Я понимаю, Лэнс, слушай давай...

\- Не понимаешь, конечно же, ты не понимаешь! - отчаянно восклицает Лэнс и убирает руки, глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза, и Широгане не замечает ни слёз ни печали, лишь какое-то странное отчаяние. - Ты же такой потрясающий, Широ! Ты чертов идеал, взгляни на себя! А я? Как я могу... Как я...

Макклейн задыхается, путается в словах и мотает головой, отчаянно жестикулируя, в попытке высказать всё то, к чему не может подобрать слов. Такаши усмехается в ответ, мягко и печально. Прошло пара лет, а Лэнс совсем не изменился.

\- Вот почему мы расстались, Лэнс, - тихо смеясь, говорит Широ. И Макклейн тут же затыкается, тараща глаза. - Ты постоянно думал, что ты хуже меня во всём. И у тебя будто совсем не было желания доказать обратное. Самому себе, потому что мне этого доказывать было не нужно.

\- Но я... ты же... - Макклейн выглядит, как ребёнок, который силится понять что-то, с чем столкнулся впервые в жизни. Такаши не выдерживает и всё же слегка приобнимает парня, ласково гладя шоколадные пряди.

\- Как я могу быть идеальным, Лэнс? У меня чертов шрам на лице, нет руки, и я работаю стриптизёром, - Широ усмехается, когда на этих словах Макклейн крепко обнимает его в ответ и явно хочет возразить, - ТЫ научил меня любить себя, после всего, через что я прошел. Благодаря ТЕБЕ и благодаря тому, что были МЫ, я такой, какой есть сейчас. И это делает тебя одним из самых чудесных людей в моей жизни. В этом весь ты, Лэнс. Ты приходишь к людям и становишься невероятно важной частью их жизни. Ты можешь не быть самым умным или самым успешным, но ты всегда нужен дорогим тебе людям. Так как ты можешь быть хуже меня, Лэнс, ведь если бы не ты, я бы всё ещё прятался в своей дебильной раковине из вечных правил и сожалений?

Такаши чувствует, как горячие слёзы окропляют его футболку. Он крепче обнимает вздрагивающего Лэнса, слегка покачивая в своих объятиях. Они расстались совсем смазано в своё время. Предпочли молча разбежаться, неловко улыбаться друг другу первые пару месяцев после, и в итоге стать друзьями, потому что они были не чужими людьми друг для друга. Но теперь Широ понимает, что это было неправильно. Им нужно было поговорить. Нужно было объясниться. И возможно тогда Лэнс не нёс бы в себе сейчас эту тонну неуверенности в себе, от которой когда-то освободил самого Такаши. И Широ стоило быть внимательнее, потому что только слепой не заметит, что Киту нравится Лэнс. Сам Макклейн очевидно немного тормозил в осознании своих чувств, иначе не стал бы просить Такаши "встряхнуть этого маллетоголового". Так или иначе сделанного не воротишь. Всё, что может Широ, это делать всё правильно с этой минуты.

\- У тебя телефон почти не затыкается, - хрипло подмечает Лэнс, отодвигаясь от Широ и вытирая мокрое от слёз лицо.

\- Разумеется, - Такаши гордо и довольно улыбается, но, видя, как растерянно на него смотрит Макклейн тут же добавляет, - это Адам!

\- ЧТО? - Лэнс чуть ли не роняет на пол мороженное, за которым снова потянулся, и Широ смеётся так заразительно, что Макклейн сам начинает ошалело улыбаться в ответ, - Неужели он набрался смелости написать?

\- Ага, - Широ выглядит таким радостным, что Лэнс перестаёт что-либо понимать. - А тебе надо поговорить с Китом. Сегодня же.

\- Но... 

\- Поверь мне, Лэнс, - Такаши смотрит прямо в глаза и мягко улыбается, - вам обоим это нужно, я точно знаю. Мы с ним поговорили, и, кажется, я услышал много того, что услышать надо было тебе.

Лэнс переваривает чужие слова пару минут. А после улыбается так ярко, что Широ довольно усмехается. Они доедают шоколадное мороженное, и обсуждают то, какой менеджер их клуба, оказывается, душка. Мир снова вертится. Лэнс Макклейн снова уверен в себе.

///

Лэнс БЫЛ уверен в себе ровно до того момента, как перешагнул порог клуба. Ещё никогда он не приходил на работу с таким сильным желанием развернуться и сбежать. Однако Широ тут же тащит Макклейна к бару, и пути назад уже нет. Лэнс переодевается в белую рубашку, цепляет бейдж с именем и мысленно считает до десяти, прежде чем выйти из гардеробной. Бармен ярко улыбается посетителям, подначивает Мэтта, и с усмешкой наблюдает за Широ, который старательно выглядывает кого-то в толпе. И если бы не их утренний разговор, Лэнс был бы уверен, что Широ ждёт Кита. Однако теперь он знает, что между ними ничего не было. "Ну, возможно, один ничего не значащий поцелуй, после которого меня отшили", - усмехался Такаши. Он не сказал Лэнсу больше ничего. Только, что отшили его по вполне весомым причинам, о которых Макклейну стоит узнать лично.

И Лэнс, видимо, чувствует чертового Когане, потому что когда бармен смотрит в сторону входа в клуб, то видит, как Кит продирается к бару сквозь толпу, не сводя пристального взгляда с Макклейна. У Лэнса сердце ухает куда-то вниз, и появляется очень заманчивое желание убежать как можно дальше. А потому он успевает лишь пропищать Мэтту что-то про перерыв и стремглав несётся в сторону кладовки. Стоит ему закрыть дверь, как через пару минут она распахивается, впуская звуки музыки и тяжело дышащего Кита Когане. Вид у которого не слишком дружелюбный. Кит хмурится, стискивает кулаки и только порывается что-то сказать, как Лэнс опережает его:

\- Кииит, дружище, привет! Ты как? - преувеличенно весело восклицает Макклейн, и Когане сбивается, смотрит озадаченно и даже растерянно.

\- Я... Эм... Нормально. Послушай, Лэнс, мне нужно сказать...

\- А я так устал вчера после смены, что совсем забыл тебе позвонить и спросить, как всё прошло и... - Макклейн тараторит и таращится на парня напротив, в ужасе осознавая, что от волнения совсем не понимает, что несёт. - Вы же, вроде как, уехали вчера и...

\- Лэнс, пожалуйста, - Кит смотрит с таким отчаянием, что Лэнс всё же затыкается. Они молчат пару минут, под приглушенные звуки музыки из-за двери. Макклейн глубоко дышит, он никак не может унять своё волнение, а быть в маленькой комнатушке вместе с Когане и вовсе не располагает к спокойствию. В кладовой тесно и душно, один шаг, и они будут совсем близко и почему-то эти мысли упорно не покидают голову Макклейна. А потому он пытается сосредоточить всё своё внимание на каком-то дурацком принте на красной футболке Когане, выглядывающей из-под расстёгнутой кожаной куртки. 

\- Слушай, Лэнс... - всё же начинает Кит, он мнётся и сжимает края рукавов своей кожанки почти до скрипа. Макклейн боится слушать дальше. Что такого Когане может ему сказать? Почему отшил такого прекрасного Широ? Кит внезапно осознал, что всё же не гей? Лэнс ошибся? Наверное, у Макклейна всё на лице написано, потому что, глядя на него, у Кита появляется какое-то странное жалостливое выражение. - Я... Я поступил так глупо вчера. Мне не стоило уезжать. И этот танец с Широ... Это было мило с вашей стороны, но я должен был сразу сказать. Сказать, что я приехал, только потому что ты позвал. Я пришел вчера, чтобы увидеться с тобой, понимаешь? То есть... Да блин!

\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что... - Лэнс таращит глаза от удивления, он лишь открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, как продолжить и, на самом деле, боясь того, что его догадка может оказаться не верной. Кит раздраженно цыкает и не выдерживает. Он не хорош в словах, совсем нет. Действия - вот его конёк. А потому Когане больше не раздумывает. Он цепко хватает Лэнса, притягивая и вжимая в себя так плотно, как только может. Макклейн издаёт удивлённо-смущённый писк, прежде чем упереться ладонями в твердую грудь Кита. Тот буквально чувствует прерывистое дыхание Лэнса на своих губах, едва уловимый запах алкоголя и цитрусов. Мир сужается до крохотного расстояния между ними - до точки сингулярности. И тогда случается Большой Взрыв. Когда Когане сжимает пальцы на чужих боках и накрывает губы Лэнса поцелуем. У Макклейна голова кругом, губы горят, а лёгкие болезненно сжимаются, требуя воздуха, и парень открывает рот шире. Чем Кит пользуется незамедлительно. У Лэнса словно земля уходит из-под ног в одночасье. Их шумное дыхание кажется оглушительным. Руки Когане цепкие и горячие сжимают сильно, до синяков. И Лэнс лишь громко стонет в чужие губы, вжимаясь в крепкое тело самого потрясающего парня на планете. Кит едва ли не рычит в ответ. Он видит трепещущие ресницы Макклейна так близко, чувствует, как тот дрожит в его руках и как у него крепко стоит в этих чертовых джинсах, скорее всего так же мучительно, как и у самого Когане. 

Кит разрывает поцелуй. Они дышат загнано и жадно. У Лэнса глаза поддёрнуты поволокой, а губы влажные и припухшие и так невыносимо зазывно блестят от слюны, что Кит лишь издаёт мученический стон. Съесть бы грёбанного Лэнса Макклейна прямо здесь и сейчас. 

\- Что ж, - Лэнс переводит дыхание и улыбается неприлично счастливой и шальной улыбкой, - это самое шикарное признание, которое мне когда-либо делали.

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - отвечает Кит, ухмыляясь. И Лэнс снова целует его, но уже иначе. Медленно, вязко, тягуче. У Кита руки подрагивают от таких поцелуев. Он нежно гладит спину Макклейна, сжимает его плечи и тот отрывается от губ Когане, чтобы обнять крепко, уткнуться лицом в плечо и выдохнуть.

\- А я ведь думал, что ты и Широ...

\- Я тоже много чего не так думал, - обрывает Кит парня на полуслове и прижимает к себе крепче, целуя куда-то в висок, - выяснилось, что мы оба с тобой не очень хороши в этом.

Лэнс громко фыркает, но не спорит. Он в руках у парня, которым грезил всё это время, его мало что волнует помимо этого. Внезапно он будто возвращается с небес на землю. Возвращаются осознание того, где они, звуки и окружение. Где-то за стенкой слышны биты музыки и крики толпы. Запах пыльной кладовки щекочет ноздри. А ещё Лэнс вспоминает, что он на смене.

\- Адам меня убьет, - шепчет он обреченно, утыкаясь носом в шею Когане. Тот хмыкает, морща нос.

\- Это такой высокий смуглый очкарик? Он вроде как уехал и забрал Широ с собой, - Кит отчётливо помнит взгляд Такаши, когда тот уходил. Какая-то странная смесь неуверенности, восторга и стеснения. - И я не думал, что это возможно, но Широ был похож на влюблённую школьницу.

Шутка стоит того, потому что Лэнс смеётся так громко и заливисто, что у Кита тепло в груди разливается и затапливает всё его естество. Он не сдерживается и начинает целовать Лэнса. Быстро и мягко осыпать поцелуями его лицо, держа его в своих ладонях так бережно, что у Макклейна начинает слегка пощипывать в глазах от переизбытка чувств.

\- Спокойно, Ромео, - ласково смеётся бармен, чмокая своего, уже своего, парня в губы и отодвигаясь, - иначе я не смогу быть уверенным, что ты дотерпишь до конца моей смены.

Когда они таки выходят из кладовки, мир встречает их тяжелыми басами, жаром, запахом алкоголя и ухмылкой Мэтью Холта. Лэнс лишь фыркает на подходе и показывает другу средний палец, на что тот наклоняется к нему и что-то шепчет с особенно хитрым видом. Макклейн слушает и с каждым словом его глаза становятся всё больше. В итоге Лэнс крепко хлопает второго бармена по плечу, кричит радостное "спасибо" и возвращается к Киту. Когане не успевает ничего спросить. Его хватают за руку и тащат прямо к выходу из клуба. Лэнс радостно тараторит что-то о том, что у него офигенные друзья. Всё, что понимает Кит: смена Лэнса закончена, и какая-то Эзор придёт его подменить. А это значит... 

На улице воздух прохладный и свежий. Лэнс замирает в свете неоновой вывески, и его синие глаза кажутся совершенно нереальными. Кит сгребает Макклейна в объятиях со спины, тот даже пискнуть не успевает. "Поехали ко мне", - это всё, что может выдавить из себя Когане. Ему не хочется отпускать Лэнса этой ночью. Ему не хочется отпускать Лэнса ближайшую вечность, если честно. Горячие руки бармена ложатся поверх пальцев Кита, сцепленных в замок на животе Лэнса. "Поехали", - раздаётся в ответ, и Киту больше ничего не нужно. Только бы эти синие глаза продолжали смотреть на него с такой преданной нежностью и открытым желанием.

///

Лэнс почти не помнит, как они добрались до общежития Кита. Он лишь успевал удивляться: тому, как они стойко держались в такси, лишь крепко сжимая пальцы друг друга; или тому, что общага у Кита отменная, комнатка с маленькой кухней и душевой - почти отдельная квартира; даже тому, что их спокойно пропустили на входе. Макклейн удивляется, он точно помнит, что в общежитии его университета всё гораздо строже, потому он и снимает квартиру. Но не удивляется Лэнс, когда в тёмной прихожей его вжимают в стену, стоит двери закрыться. Макклейн тихо стонет в чужой рот и плавится от жаркого дыхания Когане и его горячих пальцев настойчиво лезущих под рубашку. В бедро Лэнсу упирается чужой стояк, такой ощутимый, что бармен поражается тому, как они успели доехать до места. Они совсем не могут оторваться друг от друга, дыша поцелуями, на ходу сбрасывая одежду и почти вслепую продвигаясь по комнате.

До кровати парни так и не доходят. Маленький бордовый диван встречает их тела тихим жалостливым скрипом. Макклейн представляет, как будет скрипеть этот диван когда... Закончить мысль он не успевает, и лишь выгибается дугой, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Рубашка давно где-то на полу, джинсы спущены до колен, а на боксерах влажное пятно от смазки. К которому незамедлительно и слишком жадно Кит припадает губами. Лэнс тихо скулит, потому что чужое жаркое дыхание и широкие мазки языком прямо по изнемогающему члену ощущаются так остро и в то же время - недостаточно. Чёртова ткань намокает и липнет. И от осознания того, кто и что делает с ним, Лэнса ведёт так сильно, что звёзды перед глазами можно ловить уже сейчас. Длинными тонкими пальцами Макклейн зарывается в чёрные вихры на затылке Кита и слегка тянет и, о черт возьми, зря. Глаза Когане сверкают в полутьме, смотрят жадно, и oh maldita sea, Лэнс совсем не готов держать зрительный контакт, пока Кит делает с ним... то, что делает. Макклейн закрывает лицо ладонями и стонет мучительно. Когане наваливается на него сверху, целует его пальцы и шепчет что-то ему на ухо, и Лэнс совсем не может разобрать что. У него абсолютно всё сосредоточено на близости Кита, на его опаляющем дыхании у самого уха, и на том, как невыносимо тянет в паху от всего этого.

\- Кит, - Макклейн отрывает свои дрожащие руки от лица, чтобы притянуть своего парня за шею, - Я сейчас взорвусь, Кит, пожалуйста...

Он сам не знает, о чём просит. Обо всём и сразу? Кит, как выясняется, понимает всё верно. У Лэнса чувство, будто отныне Когане в принципе будет понимать всё без слов. Кит затягивает парня в тягучий поцелуй. Его цепкие руки скользят по смуглой вздымающейся груди, пальцы оглаживают соски, слегка сжимая напоследок, а потом ведут вниз, едва ощутимо очерчивая напряженный пресс. Джинсы Макклейна наконец летят куда-то в сторону, нижнее бельё туда же. Кит выпрямляется, чтобы взглянуть и пропадает. Обнажённый Лэнс Макклейн, пожалуй, лучшее, что Кит видел в своей жизни. Смуглая кожа слегка поблёскивает от пота, тёмные горошины сосков призывно торчат, и весь Лэнс выглядит таким уязвимым и таким притягательным. У Когане в штанах почти пожарище, стоит до боли, потому что совсем не верится, что всё это великолепие так близко, тяжело дышит, прячет лицо в локтевом сгибе и капает смазкой себе же на живот. С тихим рычанием Кит снимает с себя чертовы штаны вместе с бельём. Нависает над Лэнсом, и, не сдержавшись, широко проводит языком по тёмному соску. Одной рукой Кит придерживает смуглые бёдра, другой крепко сжимает чужой член. Пара движений ладонью, мягкие касания по истекающей головке, и вот пальцы, горячие и влажные от чужой смазки, спускаются ниже. Макклейн тихо шипит, когда в него проталкиваются сразу два пальца. Жжение внутри доставляет определённый дискомфорт, но от него легко отвлечься, когда Когане всем телом вжимается в Лэнса, целует его мягко, покусывая припухшие губы. Макклейн выгибается вперёд, чтобы ещё теснее, кожа к коже, чтобы чувствовать чужое биение сердца и тихо стонать в чужие губы. Когане двигает рукой аккуратно и медленно, нежно растягивая. Лэнс сам насаживается на чужие пальцы и пытается раздвинуть ноги шире настолько, насколько позволяет чертовски неудобный диван, который на самом деле волнует его в последнюю очередь.

\- Лэнс, вот чёрт... - Кит не то стонет, не то рычит, ему кажется, что он сейчас вспыхнет от перенапряжения. Он сгибает напоследок пальцы и ловит губами чужой вскрик. Лэнс вскидывает дрожащие бёдра и хнычет, когда ощущает лишь пустоту внутри, которая кажется такой несправедливо неправильной. Но вслед за этим он тут же чувствует, как Кит прижимается горячей влажной головкой к жадно раскрывающему колечку мышц, и весь воздух из лёгких куда-то пропадает. Когане молится лишь о том, как бы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что, когда горячая теснота поглощает головку члена, парень буквально взвыть хочет от потрясающих ощущений. Кит сжимает бёдра Лэнса крепко, почти до тёмных отметин. Но тот, видимо, совсем не против, потому что закидывает свои потрясающие длинные ноги на поясницу Когане и дёргает бёдрами.

\- Давай, - шепчет Лэнс дыша тяжело и жарко, - давай же... Кит.. Oh dios mio...

И Кит толкается до упора. Впечатывается в смуглые дрожащие бёдра, стонет низко и протяжно. Макклейн вторит ему, прогибаясь в пояснице и двигаясь навстречу. Их тяжёлое дыхание и чертов скрип дивана превращаются в музыку этой ночи. Лэнс сжимает собственный член своим длинными пальцами, мотает головой и стонет так, что у Когане в голове становится оглушающе пусто: ничего кроме этих стонов и собственного пульса. Кит пытается двигаться медленно и плавно, но выходит с трудом. Не когда под ним так изгибается смуглое жадное до ласки тело. Кит вцепляется в чужие бёдра, толкается быстрее и отрывистее, впечатываясь в чужое тело с влажными шлепками. Лэнс почти срывает голос в стонах, тянет руки, чтобы обнять Кита за плечи. Когане рычит и вцепляется зубами в смуглое плечо, и Макклейн вскрикивает от внезапной боли, сжимаясь вокруг пульсирующего члена. Лэнс крупно дрожит, и сперма тугими толчками выплескивается из его члена, зажатого между их взмокшими телами. Кит хрипло стонет и толкается ещё пару раз в дрожащую узость партнёра, прежде чем выйти из него и кончить на смуглые бёдра.

Когане заваливается на Макклейна. У обоих грудь ходуном от частого дыхания. Влажные и липкие, они не в силах разомкнуть объятия. Всё, на что их хватает после, лишь ленивые поцелуи и мягкие прикосновения дрожащими пальцами друг к другу.

\- Я не успел нормально рассмотреть твой член, - обиженно заявляет Лэнс, и Кит громко смеётся. - Нет, правда. Я между прочим желал более детального знакомства с ним, ты ещё не знаешь, как отменно я...

\- О, не волнуйся, - Кит прикусывает нижнюю губу Макклейна, к которому вернулась его болтливость, и улыбается ему так нежно, что узлы в животе завязываются, - у нас впереди целая ночь. И надеюсь очень-очень много дней.

///

Лэнс не привык просыпаться от барабанной дроби в дверь. Хотя в большей степени он просыпается от того, что тепло чужого тела покидает его. И, хоть его и накрывают заботливо простынёй, становится ощутимо прохладнее. Откуда-то раздаются громкие голоса, и Лэнс, широко зевая, заворачивается в простынь и бредёт в сторону прихожей.

\- Да всё в порядке, честно... - Кит неловко поправляет вихры на затылке, в то время, как друзья продолжают его отчитывать.

\- Ты не отвечал ни на одно сообщение, ни на один звонок, после вчерашнего разговора, - подмечает Аллура обеспокоенно.

\- Пидж даже решила, что ты после осознания своих проколов, пошел сводить счёты с жизнью, - говорит Ханк, и его девушка обиженно зыркает на него. Она явно не хотела показывать, что беспокоилась. - Ты вчера пил с горя, что ли, весь вечер?

\- Да не.. я... - Кит ответить ничего не успевает. Друзья смотрят куда-то за его спину, и на лицах их читаются шок и смущение одновременно. Когане оборачивается и пропадает. Лэнс Макклейн, завёрнутый в простыню, такой же всклоченный, как и сам Кит, опирается на дверной косяк и улыбается так ослепительно, что сердце делает кульбит. У Лэнса кожа зацелованная на смуглых плечах, а синие глаза сияют и прищур такой, как у довольного кота.

\- Кит, это...? - Аллура прикрывает рот ладонью, но всё же не может скрыть собственную улыбку. Когане лишь кивает и смотрит на Лэнса с такой нежностью, что вопросы у всех отпадают сами с собой.

\- Это мой личный бармен, - тепло усмехается Кит. - Это Лэнс Макклейн, ребята.


End file.
